Platinum
by aliealouise
Summary: Rose need to answer a question. just a little One shot :)


**A/N so this is just a little oneshot i had in mind, just a bit of Rose and Ten fluff :) also i hoped it would get me kick started into continuing Starting Again :)**

Rose stared across the table as John spoke again.

"Rose, did you hear me?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah, you just asked me to marry you."

He smiled that oh so cheeky smile his deep brown eyes holding hers. "Yeah, so are you going to answer or just continue to stare at me like that?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it again biting back the words threatening to escape her. She had dreamt of this day for so long but the setting, the country, the planet even the whole universe was not the place she had in mind. When she had dreamt about this she had been on the TARDIS and though she loved the man before her it had taken a very long time for her to come to terms with not only loving him but also loving another.

As her silence continued the smile on Johns face started to fade and she hated that she was causing it to disappear. Again she went to speak but again she couldn't this time because the words caught in her throat.

She watched as he slowly withdrew his hand, the hand holding the TARDIS blue ring box which was holding the most amazing ring, it was platinum and held a deep blue stone surround by white diamonds making it look like a star burst.

"Never mind." He muttered closing the small box and putting it back in his pocket.

As his eyes finally left hers she whispered his name, but it wasn't the name he had chosen when they had become trapped in this universe, it was the name he had chosen so long ago that today it meant so much to so many people. It was also a name she had never called him in all the time since the other Doctor, the original Doctor had left them both here nearly a year ago.

He snapped his eyes back to her at the word she muttered and she was sure she saw his heart break then and there.

"Rose, i am him."

Her eyes now wide as she fought back tears she slowly lifted the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table before she stood and made her way to the other side of the table where he sat, where the man that she had fallen in love with so long ago watched her as she moved.

"Yes you are, you are my Doctor, you always have been and you always will be." Reaching out she slipped her hand inside his jacked pocket and pulled free the little blue box he had hidden away. Holding it out to him she waited for him to take it before she fell to her knees her hands resting on his legs as he turned fully to face her.

"Rose?"

"Shush, let me get this out." She commanded still fighting back the tears. "This last year, stuck here, on this planet, not being able to travel, waiting for the baby TARDIS to grow has been the most amazingly wonderful year of my life." She smiled slightly as her words affected him and her battle against the threatening tears was lost as one and then another broke free. "Doctor, i have dreamt of this day for so long, i never would have imagined it to really happen and yet it is, it is happening right now and it is the most amazing thing to ever to happen to me."

Shifting slightly she put her hand into her back jeans pocket and then pulled out a small black pouch. fumbling slightly with the string she smiled triumphantly when she got it open and then emptied the contents onto her hand. A simple platinum band rested neatly on her palm, but as the candle light hit it the seemingly simple band transformed as the engraving that covered the whole surface could be seen. Small stars covered it and shone in the light, each one was connected by thin lines that swirled in an intricate pattern. She had had it made especially for him and she didn't care that it had cost her a whole years wages, after all she had a massive savings account after never really spending more than what she needed in the first few years that she had been trapped on Pete's world.

"The funny thing is." She continued as she looked down at the ring in her hand. "I was going to ask you." Slowly she looked up and was stunned to see tears in the Doctors eyes. "Doctor, my Doctor, will you marry me?"

He smiled then gathered her up into his arms as he kissed her. When they broke apart they both laughed and then both at the same time said yes.


End file.
